vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wander (Wander over Yonder)
“''When I see someone who's a-needin', I just gotta help!” : ―Wander Summary '''Wander' (birth name unknown) is the main protagonist; an optimistic, nomadic interstellar feller whose sole purpose in life is to be and help others to be happy. He is the titular character of Wander Over Yonder. In "The Greater Hater", it is revealed that Wander is not his birth name. He is also a vegetarian Wander is an intergalactic explorer. He travels across the universe with his trusty steed Sylvia, while helping spread happiness and freedom along the way. His creator, Craig McCracken, described Wander as a nomadic, hippie, peace-loving, muppet man. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Wander, Tumbleweed(old name), Boy Wander, Wandy, Wild Wooly Wander, Sunshine Banjo face, Origin: Wander over Yonder Gender: Male Classification: Intergalactic traveler, Alien Powers and Abilities: Unknown Attack Potency: Unknown (kicked a rocket that was made to destroy a star. Outmuscled Lord Hater on several occasions.), his strength fluctuates depending on how excited he is. Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic '''(ran around a planet with Hater chasing after him), '''FTL+ Travel speed with space bubble (he and Sylvia literally traveled across the whole entire galaxy in a year and a half, which is all of season 1. Also they managed to give gifts to all those they've met throughout the season in the universe in the span of 1 day ("The Gift 2: The Giftening")) Lifting Strength: Unknown. likely Superhuman '(Is strong enough to pry open elevator doors, can easily brake off shackles, broke a giant door off it's hinges) 'Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (was completely fine after being close to a star. Molten rock doesn't seem to hurt/burn him much, though part of this could contribute to having "toon duability". Has survived falls from high distances as well as surviving getting mauled by large monsters) Stamina: Very high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His hat which allows him to get whatever item he needs in a situation(it also has a mind of it's own as well as being able to give what the user needs rather than what they want). His banjo (that can also shoot musical note beams as shown in "The Boy Wander". According to Lord Hater, Wander can also tune his banjo to match the frequency of mind control waves, allowing him to cancel them out). Orbble Juice(which is used to do space traveling as well as granting him and Sylvia greater traveling speed. Wander can also use this to encase people and send them off to a different place) Intelligence: Above Average, likely higher(he has a Wise Wander side to him, which may make him a lot smarter than what he shows normally). Is known for tricky people into playing games with him(namely Lord Hater). Knows how to ignore trolls(figuratively and literally). Very persuasive. Has been known to be able to drive space ships and other vehicles competently. Weaknesses: Is too nice. Somewhat Ignorant (doesn't understand that Hater doesn't like him). Can be naive. Is generally a pacifist. His orbble can easily popped by things such as sharp objects, lightning, and asteroids. Can't resist seeing cute things(ex. Lil' Bits, Giant Baby, anything cute in particular). Feats:'' '' Has traveled to various planets and helped to rescue them from various threats (including Lord Hater). Made countless friends across the galaxy. Successfully infiltrated/escaped from Hater's ship numerous times with Sylvia. Won a trophy for the “greatest in the galaxy” contest. Along with Syvlia, Prevented a sun from being destroyed by out racing a missile launched by Lord Hater. Taught the citizens of Baaaaa-Halla how to ignore and defeat an obnoxious troll. Went on an epic quest with Sylvia to return a lost sock to a tyrannical king "Destructor" and brought peace to his planet. Helped Sylvia get first place in the galactic conjunction 6000. W''as worthy of the mysterious sword of destiny.'' Survived Lord Hater's Doom Arena. helped to infiltrate Lord Hater's storage vault and returned everything he stole to their rightful planets/owners. Once a year traverses the universe with Sylvia in just a day delivering gifts to everyone they've met by riding a cosmic light. Thwarted the villainous Dr. Screwball Jones. Befriended a powerful villainous psychic named "Major Threat" and brought him to the side of good. Plugged a black hole shut with just his finger for a while before Hater showed up. The black hole, while very small in size, was strong enough that it would have sucked in a dozen or so planets had Wander, or unintentionally Hater, not plugged the hole shut. Category:Characters Category:Wander over Yonder Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Disney Category:Aliens Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters